07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalia Barsburg
Dalia Barsburg is Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007)'s deceased mother. She was the former empress of the Barsburg Empire, the wielder of the Eye of Raphael before Ouka, and the wife of Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg, the present Barsburg Emperor. Etymology In the Japanese language, ダリア means dahlia. A dahlia is a type of garden flower that is large and bright-coloured.The romanised form of her name, 'Daria', is of Greek and Persian origin, and means 'maintains possessions well'. Appearance Physical appearance Dalia was tall, being only slightly shorter than King Krom, and slim. Ouka bears a fairly strong resemblance to her, though Dalia's hair was shorter and her face less round. As Dalia was a royal, she probably had pale skin. Clothing Being an empress, she was always shown wearing long, formal gowns. Her hair was always shown worn up. She carried what appeared to be a paper fan, with a long string that had a crescent-shaped ornament attached to it dangling from the fan. Personality Although Dalia has only appeared briefly a few times, Kapitel 86 shows that she seemed to have a friendly, cheerful and polite personality, as she personally greeted King Krom and complimented him on the speech he had made earlier that day, and was seen smiling as she talked to her husband, Emperor Wolfram. Relationships Relatives and family Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg Dalia and Wolfram seemed to have a good relationship, at least before the Shadow Man possessed Wolfram. Since Wolfram was deeply in love with Millea, it is probable that he was not in love with Dalia. It is as yet unclear what Dalia's feelings towards Wolfram were. It is presumed that Dalia chose Wolfram as the fiance candidate she liked the most at her Groom Choosing masquerade ball. Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) Dalia has not been shown interacting with her daughter so far, and Ouka makes little mention of her, but after Ouka found out that Dalia had died young as a result of experiments on the Eye of Raphael, she (Ouka) said, 'So that's why...Mother died early...' . This could mean that Ouka may have wondered at her mother's early death, although she did not say so out loud until manga chapter 83. It has also been mentioned that Ouka inherited a pair of earrings from Dalia. In manga chapter 91, Ouka said that her 'predecessor' unsealed the Eye of Raphael. She may have been referring to Dalia. Millea Klein Considering that Dalia was a blood Barsburg, she may have known Millea. Millea appeared to be respectful towards Dalia, referring to her as 'Her Majesty the Empress' in Kapitel 86. It is probable that Dalia was unaware of Wolfram's feelings for Millea, or if she was aware, she did not voice it. Others Weldeschtein Krom Raggs Dalia and Krom got along well. They addressed each other with official titles for the sake of formality, but also appeared to be friendly with each other. In Kapitel 86, Dalia complimented Krom on a speech he had made, to which Krom replied that it was an honour to hear that. Raphael Not much is known so far about Raphael's relationship with Dalia. Being a wielder of the Eye of Raphael, Dalia presumably knew Raphael's abilities and personality. History Early childhood Not much is known so far about Dalia's early years. She was born into the royal lineage of the Barsburg family, and apparently won the competition for the heir to the throne, inheriting the Eye of Raphael when she ascended to the throne. Marriage She chose Wolfram as the fiance candidate she liked the most at her Groom Choosing ball, and eventually had a daughter with him. Unsealing the Eye of Raphael In manga chapter 90, Ouka said that her (Ouka's) predecessor had unsealed the Eye of Raphael. It is possible that Ouka was referring to Dalia. Death Dalia appeared to be in her twenties when she died, and Ouka was still an infant at her time of death. It is heavily implied that she died as a result of the Raphael Project. Trivia *The city of Dals may have been named after her. Quotes *'King Krom. How do you do? Your speech today was wonderful too.' (to Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Kapitel 86) *'You seem to be having a great time, better than when you were talking with me.' (to Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg, Kapitel 86) References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Flashback characters Category:Vessels